


Minimum Wage and Serenades

by readfah_cwen



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readfah_cwen/pseuds/readfah_cwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine may not understand the finer intricacies of workplace etiquette, but he does know how to charm. Or, the one where he finally sings "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimum Wage and Serenades

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season Two and the era of Homeless Sam. Thanks to Poppy01 for encouraging me to crosspost it here, and much love to Abby, whom this was originally written for.

Amelia brushed back her dyed blonde hair and examined the shelves. For some reason Foodstuff had reorganized them, and she couldn't find her usual pepper and salt combo. 

"Can I help you ma'am?" Turning, she spotted a dapper young gentleman who made the ugly olive polo the employees wore presentable. He was beaming like she had made his day just by being there, and she found herself smiling back.

"I'm trying to find the pepper and salt that comes with a grinder." Amelia paused, and found herself sharing more. This boy's open face just compelled her. "We're having steak tonight, and the salt and pepper tastes fantastic with it."

"Ah! That sounds wonderful." The boy's nametag read Blaine. "Sorry, I sort of moved things around to make the colour scheme work better. That would be black and white, so ..." he pointed at the bottom shelf, where sure enough the product was. "There we go, let me get that for you."

Blaine bent over, and being much closer to the ground than the tall Amelia he didn't have to strain himself to grab the salt/pepper. He was clearly very thoughtful. Then he straightened, handing it to her with an even wider smile. "Next time you're here, lend me that recipe?"

"Of course. When do you work?" Amelia accepted the salt/pepper, placing it in her cart. She could see herself reorganizing her shopping schedule for such a helpful, friendly, handsome young man. 

"All day weekends." Blaine winked at her, and Amelia felt herself flutter despite _really_ not being in the cougar scene, for all her friends gushed of Noah's pool cleaning service. "Which is good, because during the week I have glee club all the time."

"Oh? Can you sing me something?" Amelia loved a good musical every now and again -- she had even sat through _High School Musical_ with her kids more than once.

"Absolutely!" Blaine grinned, and spun on the spot before beginning with what just happened to be a favourite song of Amelia's. What showmanship! "She sits alone waiting for suggestions, he's so nervous avoiding all her questions--" he made these delightful faces as he sang, making a back off gesture at "avoiding."

"His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding--" Blaine grabbed the end of the shopping cart and began to spin it, jumping on it half-revolution. Amelia was caught between applause and confusion. "Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?" Blaine hopped off the shopping cart, stopped it from rolling into the shelves and began to stalk towards Amelia.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy--" there was a wolf-whistle off to the side, and Amelia looked to see that a small crowd of shoppers had gathered at the end of the aisle. Blaine threw a smile at the whistler while grabbing Amelia's hands.

"Come on, sugar, let me know, if you need me just reach out and touch me--" Blaine spun her around, which was charming in its own right considering their height difference.  "Come on, honey, tell me so--" 

"Anderson!" Blaine stopped singing, looking down the aisle at a red-faced managerial type who didn't look very happy. Amelia scowled. How could anyone not appreciate such a moving performance of Rod Stewart? "We do not serenade the customers with sexually charged songs!"

Blaine looked wounded, eyes big as he pulled Amelia a little closer like a shield. "But Mr Paulson, you told me this environment was much more welcoming than the Gap's!"

"We do not discriminate due to race, religion, sexual orientation--" Mr Paulson assured the crowd, who all looked greatly offended on Blaine's behalf, as they should. "Or height or anything, but that really isn't appropriate! I'll have to lay you off."

Blaine let go of Amelia and stepped towards the manager, hands raised pleadingly. "Mr Paulson, I need this job. I have to help my poor friend look after his adorable younger siblings. Wouldn't your heart break, watching those sweet little faces shut down when you tell them they can't buy a new toy? Wouldn't it?"

"Don't be a monster!" Someone shouted from the crowd. There was plenty of agreement, especially from Amelia.

"Mr Paulson, I encouraged Blaine here to sing. Such a lovely, giving young man shouldn't lose his job over that." Amelia stalked forward, placing a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder, who shot her a grateful look. 

Mr Paulson squirmed for a few moments but finally gave in. "Alright, he can keep his job." Blaine fist-pumped in success then high-fived Amelia. "But no more sexy songs."

"Does that mean I can sing non-sexy ones?"

"Just get back to work Blaine."

Blaine high-fived Amelia again.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumbr link](http://boldmistakes.tumblr.com/post/5555534587/minimum-wage-and-serenades-blaine-gen-1-1)


End file.
